Kindred Soul
by Maru-sha
Summary: Finished at long last! Inuyasha adopts a girl who was abused. Moments with Inuyasha make the girl feel like a child for the first time in her life, and other times she feels the abuse again when he isn't around. Rated for mature themes and language.
1. orphan no more

"Ewww !!! Look at the ugly hanyou !" shouted a girl. "Yeah, shes never gonna get out of this place like the rest of us !" said a boy. "Who'd wanna take her ? Shes funny looking and not a bit cute !" said another. A young hanyou heard these cruel words being said to her. She sat in her little corner, sulking. "She thinks shes too good for us ! That's why she never talks to us !" said a girl.

The hanyou girl got up and looked out of a window. Snow was falling and the sky was dark. The tall buildings of Tokyo towered above, making the street look darker and much gloomier. "Did ya' hear ? Adoption day is coming up again, betcha she won't be adopted yet again" said a boy. Tears stung the hanyou girl's eyes, but she refused to cry. "My name is Serenity, I am 8, and I live in this hell-hole called an orphanage. I have no life, I await the day when the sky will bring down its furry and strike me, so I may leave this world" thought the hanyou girl.

Unlike the other kids, Serenity wasn't normal. You could tell from first glance. Her long silver hair and dog-ears kept her from blending in with the others. Her fox-tail that was always yanked by other kids was another abnormal appendage. The other kids wore pink or blue overalls, depending on their gender. Serenity's pink overalls were dingy, almost red since her clothes were never washed.

"Serenity !! There you are !" shouted the owner of the orphanage, Yamasaki. Serenity faced the tall skinny woman wearing a blue dress with clouds on it and gulped. "You haven't done your chores you filthy thing !!" shouted Yamasaki. "Why don't the other kids have to do what I have to do ?" asked serenity. "Because they aren't little freaks !" said Yamasaki as she took serenity by her ear and dragged her to the first task she had Serenity do.

Little Serenity worked very hard, using all her strength. She washed all the floors, but the other kids ran around purposely, making it dirty again. She cleaned all the windows in the building she could reach. Dusted Yamasaki's room and office. Scrubbed all the toilets in the bathrooms. And made up all the beds.

Dinner time came, Serenity was served after everyone else had eaten, so in other words, she got nothing. She climbed into her bed, which Yamasaki refused to clean the sheets for, and looked out the window near her bed. "Please...I want to get out of here, even if I have to break out..." thought serenity. Serenity finally broke and sobbed into her dirty pillow. A pillow that had been soiled with her tears many times before.

The next day came and Serenity was awakened with a hard slap to her face. "Wake up you vile thing and start your work !" said Yamasaki. Serenity nodded and got out of her bed. She heard the laughing of the other kids as they got ready for Adoption day.

The door to the orphanage opened and the first person to adopt someone came in. he wore a red shirt, blue sweatpants, and had a black jacket with a hood that was over his head. "Welcome Sir, look around carefully for which child you wish to adopt" said Yamasaki. The person nodded and walked around the first floor, watching many kids play and run down the halls.

Serenity had a bucket of water in her hands with a sponge in it to wash the windows. She had to hold it with both hands since it was heavy with water. She turned a corner and ran into the person, nearly dropping the bucket. "Watch it there little one" said the person. Serenity looked up at him and nodded. "Hey, why aren't you with the other kids ?" asked the person. "I don't play with them, I clean up the place" said serenity. "Oh, well don't overwork" said the person. "I have to" said serenity as she walked off. The person watched her slowly walk off with the bucket.

(Later)

"Have you made your decision ?" asked Yamasaki. "Yes, that girl with the dog-ears will do just fine" said the person. Yamasaki laughed. "You must be joking, you don't want her" said Yamasaki. "Im serious, shes adorable, I wish to adopt her. If you have a problem with that, then must I file a complaint with the city council that you are keeping her from being adopted ?" asked the person. Yamasaki huffed and got Serenity's adoption papers ready. "What is her name ?" asked the person. "Serenity" said Yamasaki bitterly. The person smiled and walked around, looking for Serenity.

Serenity was washing the windows and was about to start on washing the floors when the person tapped her on the shoulder. Serenity jumped up in shock. "Calm down little one" said the person. "What'd I do wrong ?" asked serenity. "You've done nothing wrong, come with me" said the person as he extended his hand. Serenity looked at his hand and placed her tiny hand in his. The person walked back to the front desk while holding serenity's hand. Serenity had to walk on her tip-toes so the person wouldn't have to hunch over a bit to hold her hand.

"Sign here, here, and your initials here" said Yamasaki as she pointed to the places where the person was to sign the adoption papers. Serenity was in complete shock, she was being adopted ! She wasn't dreaming, or being fooled. "Serenity, this is your new father" said Yamasaki. The person picked serenity up and held her in his arms. Serenity looked at him with her shiny violet eyes. "Hello there, my name is Inu-yasha" said the person. Serenity couldn't speak, she never felt this happy in her life.

"Aren't you gonna get your things ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I...I...dont have any" said serenity. Inu-yasha looked at Yamasaki bitterly and looked back at Serenity with a calm face. "Then I'll buy you everything you'll need" said Inu-yasha. "Thank you...father" said serenity nervously at the part when she said father. Inu-yasha smiled and walked out of the orphanage, the adoption papers in his pocket and Serenity in his arms.

"Why'd you pick me ? Don't you think im a freak ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha smiled and took his hood off. Serenity's eyes widened, Inu-yasha had the same ears as she did. "See, im just like you" said Inu-yasha as he held serenity over his shoulder so her head rested on it. Serenity watched as the orphanage got farther away from sight. She was free, she had someone who liked her enough to adopt her. She felt safe and happy. For the first time in 3 years, serenity smiled.

"Hey, you're smiling. I haven't seen you smile once since I saw you" said Inu-yasha. Serenity's smile went away. "Do you want me to stop ?" asked serenity. "No, you look cuter when you smile" said Inu-yasha. Serenity rested her head on Inu-yasha's shoulder again. She didn't smile, it hurt when she did. "Aww, don't be sad little one, you're gonna be living with me. Don't worry, I'll take care of you" said Inu-yasha. Even though it hurt, serenity couldn't help but smile at Inu-yasha's comforting words. "Thank you...father" said serenity in a tiny voice. "Please, call me Inu-yasha" said Inu-yasha. "Ok !" said serenity cutely.

To be continued...

Shall I continue this ?


	2. wire hanger ?

"Here we are, this is where I live" said Inu-yasha. Serenity looked up to see a large white house, she had never seen such a big house before. "It's very big" said serenity. "Really ? Wait till you see the inside then" said Inu-yasha as he unlocked the door and carried serenity inside.

Serenity's eyes widened, the inside of the house was better than the outside. "Wanna see your room ?" asked Inu-yasha. "My room ? You mean, I'll have a room all to myself ?" asked serenity. "Or course little one" said Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha put Serenity down and lead her upstairs, down a long hallway and into a room. Serenity couldn't believe it, she had never seen anything so...so...nice. The walls in her room were painted a pale pink color, there was a window that showed the view of the setting sun and the city, a closet, a bookshelf, and a bed that had light blue sheets and a white pillow. "This is...my room ?" asked serenity. "Yes, like it ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded and hugged Inu-yasha's leg.

Inu-yasha's senses kicked in and he smelled something bad. "Serenity ? Didn't they give you baths at that place ?" asked Inu-yasha in a worried tone. "Whats a bath ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha's eyes widened and he kneeled down to serenity's level and embraced her. As he did this, Inu-yasha's nose caught the odor he smelled. It _was_ serenity, she stank of a mix of dirt, body odor, and urine.

"Did you wet yourself there ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I don't wet myself, I cleaned the bathrooms everyday at the orphanage" said serenity. "Do you know if the other kids got baths ?" asked Inu-yasha. "They did, I heard them talking about it once, but what is it ?" asked serenity. "I'll give you one right now" said Inu-yasha. "Will it hurt ? Is it bad ?" asked serenity. "No, it will make you smell good and feel better" said Inu-yasha. "Ok" said serenity.

Inu-yasha held serenity's hand and took her to the bathroom. "Do you want me to clean your bathroom ?" asked serenity. "Of course not ! You don't have to ! Im gonna give you a bath" said Inu-yasha. He went over to the bathtub and turned on the water and put the stopper in and let the tub fill with warm water. He also added some soap so there would be bubbles.

"Ok little one, take off your clothes" said Inu-yasha. Serenity hesitated at those words. "Uhh, do I have to ?" asked serenity. "Yes, you have to take them off to take a bath" said Inu-yasha. Serenity's heart raced and she grew nervous. Inu-yasha saw her being shy, so he turned and faced a wall. "Ok, you can take your clothes off and get in now" said Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded and took her clothes off and got into the bathtub very quickly. Inu-yasha turned and saw serenity in the tub, she looked confused.

"What do I do now ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha chuckled and got a washcloth and kneeled near the tub and helped serenity wash herself. "Ok, now I'll wash your back" said Inu-yasha. Serenity shook her head rapidly. "No ! No ! Please don't !" cried serenity. "Whats wrong ?" asked Inu-yasha. "n-nothing !" lied serenity. Inu-yasha wasn't buying it. "Tell me whats wrong with your back " said Inu-yasha.

Serenity's eyes went blank for a second, then her tiny voice spoke. "Wire hanger..." said serenity. "What ?" asked Inu-yasha. He took her by the shoulders and made her lean over a bit. Inu-yasha's eyes widened in pure horror. Serenity's entire back was covered in scars going both vertically and horizontally, done by who knows what. They looked infected from her not being bathed as well.

"Oh my god..." thought Inu-yasha. "It doesn't hurt, really" said serenity. "Serenity...who did this ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Evil lady" said serenity. "Evil lady ?" said Inu-yasha. "Evil lady...she make me do work, if I don't do it right, she beat me with wire hanger till I bleed" said serenity.

"Serenity, after you take your bath and get dressed, your going to the doctor, ok ?" said Inu-yasha. "Whats the doctor ?" asked serenity. "A place where they make you feel better and safe" said Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha tried to wash serenity's back, but each time the washcloth touched her, she yelped and whimpered loudly, nearly crying.

To be continued...


	3. before the doctor

Serenity sat in her room with a towel wrapped around her. "I wonder what I doctor is...hope it won't hurt..." thought serenity. Inu-yasha came into the room with Serenity's clothes. Serenity couldn't recognize her overalls at first, she was used to them being red, now they were pink.

"I washed them in the washing machine, I don't want you wearing dirty clothes after you've been bathed" said Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded and took her clothes. She looked at Inu-yasha for a second. "Oh, still shy I see" said Inu-yasha as he left the room. Serenity sighed and got dressed carefully so she wouldn't hurt her back anymore.

After dressing herself, she went to the door, stood up on her tip-toes and opened it. "You ready to go to the doctor ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Will it hurt ?" asked serenity. "No, your just going so we can see whats wrong with your back" said Inu-yasha. "Ok" said serenity. Inu-yasha picked serenity up and carried her downstairs and out the door. Inu-yasha opened the garage and opened the back door to his car and set serenity in and buckled her in the seatbelt. Inu-yasha went and got in the drivers seat and didn't bother to put his seatbelt on.

When Inu-yasha started the car serenity jumped and looked around. "What was that ?!" asked serenity. "It was the car" said Inu-yasha. "I've never heard that sound before ! Do it again !" chimed Serenity. "Ok, only one more time. We have to get you to the doctor" said Inu-yasha. He took the key out of the ignition and put them in again and started the car once again. Serenity giggled from the sound the car made. Inu-yasha smiled and pulled the car out of the garage and drove off into town.

Serenity looked out of the window and saw lots of buildings going by as they drove. She was amazed at this. Inu-yasha looked at her through the rearview mirror. He chuckled and rolled the window down so serenity could have a better view. Instead, Serenity screamed a tiny bit.

"How'd you make the window do that ?!! Is it alive ?!!" cried serenity. "No, I rolled it down from up here. I take it you've never been in a car before" said Inu-yasha. "nuh-uh, I saw them from the orphanage windows a lot, but I've never been in one" said serenity. Inu-yasha nodded and made a turn to get on the freeway.

Serenity saw lots of other cars and she grew excited. She fiddled with the seatbelt for a few minutes and was finally able to unbuckle it. She stood up on the seat and looked out the window. She stuck out her head and looked in the same direction the car was going. "Wow" said serenity. She could see the slightly cloudy sky, but the sun was starting to set. She remembered when she would look at the sunset and feel a tiny bit better when she was in the orphanage.

Suddenly, serenity's hand slipped and she nearly fell out of the car, but she was pretty close to doing so. Inu-yasha heard her screaming and he looked back and nearly had a heart-attack. "Serenity !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. Without thinking, he climbed in the back seat and pulled serenity back into the car by her tail.

"Serenity ! Don't ever do that again !!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Truck" said serenity. "Don't change the subject ! What you did was very dangerous !" scolded Inu-yasha. "Truck !!!" shouted serenity as she pointed forward. Inu-yasha looked ahead and saw that they were about to crash into a gasoline truck. Inu-yasha quickly got back into the drivers seat and took hold of the steering wheel again and made a sharp turn, making serenity roll in her seat to the other side of the car.

"Oww !!!" cried serenity. Inu-yasha missed hitting the truck just in time. "Oh man...that was too close..." said Inu-yasha. Serenity sat up and noticed Inu-yasha glaring at her through the rearview mirror. "Ahh !! Im sorry !! Very very sorry, please don't hit me !!" cried serenity. "Im not gonna hit you little one, just be prepared for a little talk once we get to the hospital" said Inu-yasha. Serenity sat very still and was shivering, she didn't like the feeling of being in trouble, not one bit.

(In the hospital parking lot)

"Man there are lots of people here, I can't find I place to park" said Inu-yasha. "Over there !" said serenity as she pointed to a parking place that was vacant. Inu-yasha quickly parked in the spot and took the keys out of the ignition. "Well, let's go see the doctor person !" said serenity as she tried to get out of the car. "Hold it !" said Inu-yasha. Serenity sat back down and lowered her head. Inu-yasha got out of the drivers seat of the car and got into the back seat with serenity.

"I know you've never been in a car before, but what you did was very dangerous" said Inu-yasha. "Im sorry...I didn't know, I was looking at the pretty sunset" said serenity. "you realize you could've fallen out of the car and gotten really hurt, I don't want that to happen to you, I love you too much to lose you" said Inu-yasha.

Serenity looked at Inu-yasha, her eyes got teary and she tried to smile, but it still hurt when she did. Inu-yasha held serenity close to him and stroked her hair gently. "I love you to...father" said serenity in a tiny voice. "You can call me Inu-yasha if your not comfortable calling me father" said Inu-yasha. "Ok" said serenity. "Now let's go see the doctor" said Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha got out of the car with serenity and walked into the hospital after putting the alarm on the car.

(In the waiting room)

"Why aren't we seeing the doctor person ?" asked serenity. "We have to wait, we didn't have an appointment" said Inu-yasha. Serenity looked around the waiting room, they were the only ones there surprisingly. "Bored ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Uh-huh" said serenity. "Want to read a book ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Read ? I did that in the orphanage" said serenity. "Oh really ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes" said serenity.

Serenity walked around the room and saw a table that had many books on it. Serenity got a book from the table and sat in a chair by herself and read the book to herself. Inu-yasha watched her, he noticed serenity was reading a book that would normally make people laugh, but she wasn't even smiling.

"Serenity, the doctor will see you now" said the nurse. Serenity got up and went over to the nurse, Inu-yasha followed her. "You sure it wont hurt ?" asked serenity. "It wont, im sure of it" said Inu-yasha. The nurse took serenity and Inu-yasha to another room with an examining table it in, also a counter and another chair.

"The doctor will see you shortly, just wait in here" said the nurse as she left Inu-yasha and serenity in the room. Inu-yasha set serenity on the examining table and then sat down in the chair near it. Serenity began looking around the room, there were lots of things she had never seen before, plus the light in that room was very bright.

The door opened and Serenity saw the doctor come in. she was a very attractive woman with long black hair, ice blue eyes and was wearing her mandatory doctors coat. "Hello there, im Dr. Higurashi, but you may call me Kagome" said the doctor. "h-hello" said serenity nervously.

"Aww, I love your little dog-ears !" said Kagome as she pulled them a bit. "That kinda hurts" said serenity. "Oh, im sorry" said Kagome. "Hi, im Serenity's father, call me Inu-yasha" said Inu-yasha as he stood up. "Nice to meet you, you have cute ears just like your daughter as well" said Kagome. Inu-yasha grinned a bit at Kagome's words. "So, lets see what the matter with you" said Kagome. Serenity gulped.

To be continued...


	4. medical care

Inu-yasha sat patiently, watching Kagome check Serenity. "Hmm..." said Kagome. "Hmm ? Whats hmm ?" asked Inu-yasha. "She has ear infections in both ears, and her reflexes don't react normally. Don't you take care of her ?" asked Kagome. "Yes" said Inu-yasha, without giving needed details.

"Miss Doctor Lady, can you heal my back, it hurts a lot" said serenity. "Sure, I just need you remove your shirt so I can see whats wrong" said Kagome. Serenity nodded and undid the straps on her overalls and then took her shirt off. Kagome leaned serenity over a bit and gasped. "Oh my god ! What happened to you !" shouted Kagome. Serenity didn't answer.

Kagome glared at Inu-yasha. "Did you do this to her !" asked Kagome. "No ! I just adopted her today ! I have the papers right here with me !" exclaimed Inu-yasha as he reached into his jacket pocket and unfolded serenity's adoption papers. "Ohh, ok then. So you noticed the scars on her back after you got her from the orphanage ?" asked Kagome. "Yes, when I was giving her a bath" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome wrote something down on a form of somekind. "Whatcha writin' ?" asked serenity. "Im filling out a prescription form so you can get the certain medicines you need to make you feel better" said Kagome. "Ohh, whats medicine ?" asked serenity. "Stuff that you take that will make you healthy again" said Kagome.

"Was she ever healthy from the start ?" thought Inu-yasha. "Well, we're done for now, come back if the medicines don't work or if she has strange side-effects" said Kagome as she handed Inu-yasha the prescription form. Serenity dressed herself again.

"Can I speak with you privately ?" asked Kagome to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha nodded. "Serenity, why don't you go and wait in the waiting room, I'll be there in a second" said Inu-yasha. "Ok" said serenity. She got off the examining table and left the room.

"Inu-yasha, you know serenity may have been abused, right ?" asked Kagome. "I can see that" said Inu-yasha. "No, I mean before she was in the orphanage, something may have happened" said Kagome. "What do you think happened ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Well, I can't be certain, the only person who knows what happened is serenity herself, but I don't think she'll tell anyone, or remember" said Kagome. "If she tells me something, I'll tell you" said Inu-yasha. Kagome handed Inu-yasha a slip of paper. "That's my phone number, please feel free to call me at anytime" said Kagome. Inu-yasha blushed and nodded. Kagome smiled and left the room, Inu-yasha went to the waiting room for serenity.

Serenity was waiting anxiously for Inu-yasha, lots of thoughts filled her mind as she waited. "What's taking so long ? they must be talking about me...does that mean he doesn't like me and wants that doctor lady to get rid of me !" thought serenity. "Or worse...is he gonna..." serenity couldn't bear to think of the rest.

(Flashback)

"Now you get in there and stay there !" shouted a person. Serenity was thrown into a closet and locked inside. "Let me out ! Please, it's dark in here !" cried serenity. "You want to be let out, fine !" shouted the person. The door was kicked right off its hinges and serenity was grabbed up by her hair. "This should teach you to keep your mouth shut !" hissed the person as he began punching serenity in the stomach. Serenity cried out as loud as she could, but it was futile. She soon felt herself being laid on the ground and she saw the person hold up a large knife and raise it high. When it came down and slit her side open, she screamed as loud as any child could in the entire world.

(End flashback)

"Serenity ? Are you alright ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity was sitting in a corner, tears were running down her face, she was shaking violently and her hand was on her side, like she was in pain. Inu-yasha stood her up and hugged her tightly. "Whats wrong, tell me" said Inu-yasha. "I thought...you were talking to the doctor lady, trying to get rid of me...am I bad ?" asked serenity. "No ! You're a sweet little girl who is loved very much" said Inu-yasha. "By who ?" asked serenity. "Me, I love you to pieces" said Inu-yasha. "You're gonna break me into pieces !" cried serenity. "Of course not ! It's a figure of speech, it a way of saying I love you very very much" said Inu-yasha. "Ohh, I love you too Inu-yasha !" said serenity. Inu-yasha picked her up and smiled. "You called me by my name, thank you" said Inu-yasha. Serenity managed to smile a tiny bit. Inu-yasha carried her out the room and left the hospital.

(Back at home)

After getting serenity's needed treatments, Inu-yasha was trying to give them to her. "Come on serenity, I have to put these ear drops in your ears so your ear infection will go away !" said Inu-yasha. "Why my ears ! Cant you just put the stuff on my hand and it'll just heal my ears anyway ?" asked serenity. "It doesn't work like that, now come over here" said Inu-yasha as he sat down. Serenity went to him and sat next to him. Inu-yasha tilted serenity head to one side and put a few drops of the medicine in her ear and waited a bit before doing the same to the other ear. "Ahh ! It burns !" cried serenity. "That's a sign that the medicine is working" said Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded a bit. Inu-yasha stood up and petted serenity on her head. "Are you hungry ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded her head rapidly. "Yes, I hardly got food at the orphanage !" said serenity. Inu-yasha looked worried again. "When is the last time you ate ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Uhh...ummm..." serenity said as she thought. "You don't remember when you last ate something !" shouted Inu-yasha. "All I know is that it was like 5 days ago" said serenity. Inu-yasha went into the kitchen and started making serenity something to eat.

"Here you go, its what I eat almost all the time" said Inu-yasha as he set a bowl of ramen in front of serenity. Serenity took it and sat at the kitchen table and ate the soup with a spoon. Inu-yasha watched her eat. Serenity ate all the noodles quickly and gulped down the rest. "That was the best thing I remember eating in long time ! Thank you Inu-yasha !" chimed serenity. Inu-yasha smiled and playfully pulled serenity's ears. Serenity half smiled and wagged her tail.

"Time for bed little one, I set your pajamas on your bed, I'll be up there in a minute" said Inu-yasha. "Ok" said serenity as she went upstairs. When serenity disappeared into her room, Inu-yasha picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number.

"Hello ?" said Kagome. "Dr. Higurashi, it's me Inu-yasha" said Inu-yasha. "Oh hi ! Listen, I dug around in Serenity's older files. She had full records of membership with the hospital, and she was in a very rich family" said Kagome. "That's strange, why would they put her in an orphanage if they were rich ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I don't know, but after she turned 4, her medical records were deleted by choice by her family, like they were moving or something" said Kagome. "That must've been when she was taken to the orphanage ! But what does this mean ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I don't know, but I'll keep checking out whatever I can, did you call me for any reason ?" asked Kagome. "Yes, apparently serenity wasn't fed at this orphanage very often" said Inu-yasha. "Im sorry, but theres nothing we can do about the orphanage, we have no hard evidence" said Kagome. "Oh well...it was a try" said Inu-yasha. "Well, goodnight" said Kagome. "Same to you, bye" said Inu-yasha as he hung up the phone.

Inu-yasha went upstairs and saw that serenity was dressed in her pajamas. It was one of his shirts, but since serenity was small, it was like a nightgown for her. "Ok, time to put this medicine on your back" said Inu-yasha. Serenity gulped. "Will it hurt ?" asked serenity. "Not really" said Inu-yasha as he sat on the edge of serenity's bed.

Serenity climbed up on the bed and sat near him. Inu-yasha raised the shirt from serenity's back so all the scars were visible. He put the clear ointment on serenity's back and rubbed it in gently. Serenity whimpered a bit, but held still. "Im sorry you had to go through this" said Inu-yasha. "It's not your fault, I was bad..." said serenity.

"How were you bad ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I think too much, I bleed too much...and I cry too much" said serenity softly.

Inu-yasha's heart skipped a beat from serenity's words. "Bleed too much ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yeah, when I was beat with the wire hanger, my back would bleed a lot...I'd get beat more for that..." said serenity, as she held back from crying. Inu-yasha finished applying the medicine to serenity's back and lowered her shirt.

Inu-yasha picked serenity up, hugged her and kissed her forehead. He pulled back the covers and placed serenity into the bed and tucked her in. "goodnight little one" said Inu-yasha. Serenity rolled over and lay on her stomach and rested her head on the pillow. "Goodnight Inu-yasha" said serenity.

Inu-yasha turned off the light and left Serenity's room, leaving the door open a bit. Serenity took in a whiff of the scent from the pillow. "They're clean, everything is clean, I like this place a lot, and I like Inu-yasha too. I hope he likes me a lot and wont send me back..." thought serenity as she drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...


	5. Serenity, abducted by Naraku

A tall figure approached the orphanage and went inside. Yakashima quickly noticed the person and grew nervous. "Remember me ?" asked the person in a harsh voice. "Yes, you're Naraku Akuhei, the one who dropped that half-breed off here 3 years ago" said Yamasaki. "Yes, I've come to get her back" said Naraku. Yamasaki shook her head. "Hmm ? Is there a problem ?" asked Naraku.

"She was adopted earlier today " said Yamasaki. Naraku's eyes narrowed. "What...did you say ?" asked Naraku. "I said, she was adopted yesterday..." said Yamasaki. "I told you not to let anyone adopt her !" shouted Naraku. "I tried to stop him, but he threatened to report me if I didn't let him adopt her !" explained Yamasaki.

"Who was it who adopted her ?" asked Naraku. "A young man named Inu-yasha Tanomoshii" said Yamasaki. "Where does he live ? Did you get his address on the adoption forms ?" asked Naraku. "Yes, but I don't know exactly where he lives, all I know is that he lives somewhere downtown" said Yamasaki. Without responding, Naraku left.

(At Inu-yasha and Serenity's home)

Serenity tossed and turned in her sleep, she was having another nightmare, as always. She felt her side being cut open all over again and something being stuffed inside of her with so much force it felt as if her insides were exploding. Being dragged to the river and thrown into it, gasping for air and screaming from the icy cold water flowing into her wounds. Serenity awoke in shock, she was sweating and breathing harshly. She felt her side and breathed in relief, she was alright.

Serenity tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She got out of bed and went into the hallway. Serenity followed the sounds of Inu-yasha's snoring to his room. "Inu-yasha..." said serenity softly. Inu-yasha was still sleeping soundly. "Inu-yasha, are you asleep ?" asked serenity. This time, Inu-yasha heard her, but didn't open his eyes.

"Yes, im asleep" said Inu-yasha. Serenity sat on the floor facing him and waited a bit. "Are you still asleep ?" asked serenity. "Yes" said Inu-yasha. "What about now ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha sighed and opened his eyes. "No, im not sleep now. What do you want at this hour ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I...had a bad dream, the one I always have. Can you make the bad dreams stop ?" asked serenity. "I can try" said Inu-yasha as he lifted serenity onto his bed and held her in his arms.

"What did you dream about ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Bad things...that happened to me a while ago" said serenity. "Tell me about them" said Inu-yasha. Serenity lowered her head and spoke up. "Do I have to ? Im trying not to remember..." said serenity softly. "Alright, I won't force you to tell me" said Inu-yasha as he hugged her tighter. "It hurts, whenever I think about it, it hurts me a lot. It makes me wanna die..." said serenity as she began to cry. Inu-yasha rubbed serenity's back to calm her down.

"Shh, calm down little one...I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" said Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha laid serenity down on her stomach and stroked her hair to calm her down. As he did this, he felt something on her side, it wasn't abnormal, but it just felt like something was there that wasn't supposed to be there. Inu-yasha then heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be this late at night ?" he thought as he went downstairs. When he answered the door, no one was there. "Must be those human kids again..." mumbled Inu-yasha as he closed the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" screamed serenity from upstairs. "Serenity-chan ! I'm coming !" yelled Inu-yasha as he ran upstairs to his room. The sight before him was unimaginable. Serenity, his daughter, was being held in someone's arm, while another arm held a knife to her neck.

"You move, she dies" said the person. "Who the hell are you ! Put her down ! Why are you even doing this !" roared Inu-yasha. "She has something, something a really want, im trying to get it back" said the person. "You bastard, what could she have that you want !" Inu-yasha yelled as he lunged at him.

Before he could, the person lunged out the knife and stabbed him right in the shoulder and twisted the blade around. Inu-yasha fell to the floor, blood spraying out of the deep wound. "Father !" cried serenity. "You shut-up" said the person as he jumped out of the open window from which he came with serenity in his arms.

"Let me go ! I wanna be with my father !" shouted serenity. "You're coming with me, I want what I placed inside of you !" the person shouted. Serenity knew that voice, all too well. "Naraku-sama ! Why are you tak-" was all serenity could say before he covered her nose and mouth with a rag that was coated with knock-out narcotics. "The drugs are probably too deep inside of her to cut it out again, I think I know how to solve that problem" thought Naraku as he ran off into the night.

Inu-yasha got up and staggered over to the speaker phone on his nightstand and dialed a number. "Kagome, it's Serenity, some freak just took her" said Inu-yasha. "WHAT ! How ! By who !" shouted Kagome. "I don't know, but im gonna find her...I just need your help" said Inu-yasha. "How come you sound so weak ?" asked Kagome. "Shoulder wound, I'll be fine" said Inu-yasha. "I'll come over and help, we'll find serenity no matter what !" shouted Kagome. "Thanks, and hurry" said Inu-yasha.

Meanwhile...

Serenity was thrown into a room and 2 figures stood over her. They looked young enough to be in high school. "This is the girl ?" asked a boy. "Yes Hiku, shes the one" said Naraku. "What are supposed to do with her ?" asked a girl. "Miyko, we are to kill this girl, not with weapons, but with time" said Naraku. "How ?" asked Hiku. "Small amounts of poison in her food, torture, anything you can dish out" said Naraku.

"Oooh ! Sounds like fun !" said Miyko wickedly. "Just like old times, when she was younger" said Hiku with a twisted grin. "Yes, I want those drugs inside her to sell and make us rich again, so dish out every once of torture you can" said Naraku. "Can we do it when she wakes up so we can enjoy her screaming in agony ?" Miyko asked.

"That's perfect, I'd like to hear her screaming again like those 3 years ago" said Hiku. "Very well then, when she wakes up, you may do what you want with her" said Naraku. Serenity was still knocked out on the floor, if only she knew what was coming to her...oh if only she knew.

To be continued...


	6. torture near the river

"Wake up already, you filthy thing !" shouted Hiku as he kicked Serenity in the stomach. Serenity was forced out her sleep and looked up at Hiku. There she was, still in her pajamas from the night before, being starred down at by 2 figures. "w-who are you ?" asked serenity. "Open your eyes hanyou, don't you remember us ?" asked Miyko. Serenity remembered that voice and looked closely at both of them. "Hiku and Miyko ! Where am I !" cried serenity. "Shut-up, you're in our care again ! So you better obey us or else !" shouted Hiku as he kicked serenity once more.

Serenity yelped in pain, then felt Hiku pull her up by her shirt to his eye level. "Tell me why you got kicked" said Hiku. Serenity knew this game, she hated this game. "I yelped when you kicked me" said serenity timidly. "And what happens when you speak or make any sounds ?" asked Hiku. "I get hurt more until I don't cry out again" serenity said shakily. "I think we should give her a demonstration, just to bring back old memories" said Miyko.

"Yes, let's do that !" shouted Hiku as a grin spread across his face. Serenity reacted by biting her small fangs into Hiku's hand, making him drop her and she backed into a wall. "OUCH ! You damn hanyou, get over here !" shouted Hiku as he held his now bleeding hand. Serenity ran out of the room and into the cellar. Miyko and Hiku followed her and searched the cellar.

"I gotta get outta here..." thought serenity, as she looked around. There, she saw a window above her, she stood up and opened it, but it made a very loud scratching sound. "There she is !" shouted Miyko. Hiku lunged at her, but serenity escaped through the window just it time.

Serenity looked around, she was very confused. This definitely wasn't Tokyo anymore. She was in a forest like place, they must've been near Mt. Fuji. "Wait...I remember this..." thought serenity. "Hanyou, come here !" shouted Miyko, who was running towards serenity from the side of the house.

Serenity ran off on all fours deep into the forest. "I gotta get away, I don't wanna be hurt anymore !" cried serenity as she ran. She came to a bridge that was over a river. "The river ! I remember this !" said serenity as she ran onto the bridge and looked at her reflection in the fast current of the river. "I remember this...I came here lots when I was littler, I'd look at my reflection and talk to myself" thought serenity.

Serenity's neck was grabbed by someone with long fingernails. "We found you !" shouted Miyko. Serenity's neck started to bleed and the blood dripped onto the sleeve of Miyko's light blue shirt. "Hiku ! Shes messed up my shirt with her filthy blood !" shouted Miyko. Hiku snatched serenity from Miyko with so much force, that Miyko's fingernails made deeper cuts in her neck. Serenity cried out from this and Hiku glared at her. "What did I say..._about making a sound_ !" yelled Hiku as he punched serenity in the stomach with the last four words he said. Serenity cried out even louder, she couldn't help it for God's sake. She was in pain darn it !

Hiku held serenity by her shoulders and rammed her head into the side of the bridge, causing her to bleed from her head, this time she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Only tears came to her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. Hiku made her face him and the grin on his face got sicker.

"Are you a bad girl ?" asked Hiku. The game again. "Y-y-yes H-H-Hiku-sama..." squeaked serenity, the tears in her eyes close to falling. "Why ?" asked Hiku. "Because I cry too much, I ran away and came here, and I messed up Miyko's clothes" said serenity, keeping her eyes from releasing the tears. "Do you need to be punished ?" asked Hiku. This part of the game serenity hated, if she said no, she got punished anyway, if she said yes, the same outcome awaited her, so she always answered yes.

"Well ? Do you need to be punished ?" asked Hiku, his voice getting colder. Serenity nodded. "y-yes Hiku-sama" cried serenity. "Bad kids are usually spanked" spoke Miyko. "Yes, indeed they are" said Hiku. Hiku threw serenity to the floor boards of the bridge and was grabbed up by Miyko. She sat down and yanked serenity over her lap. Serenity got the wind knocked out of her, but came to when she felt the shirt that had served as her pajama's being pulled up and her panties being yanked down to her ankles.

Serenity gasped at the cold air coming in contact with her now bared rear-end. Hiku stood over both Miyko and serenity with a long, thin stick in his hand. He raised it up and brought it down on serenity's bottom. Serenity shouted in pain, but was rewarded with even more painful whacks with the stick. Soon, the stick broke.

Hiku kicked off one of his sandals and gave it to Miyko. Miyko began to spank serenity with the flat end of Hiku's sandal. Serenity began to wail and moved her hands back to protect her stinging bottom, but Hiku grabbed her hands and held them so serenity couldn't stop the spanking. Miyko tossed Hiku back his sandal.

"Im bored with using this, give me something else" said Miyko. Serenity pleaded for them to let her go, be she was whacked over the head. Miyko then noticed that the blood from serenity's head had gotten on her pants. "Hiku ! Shes ruined my pants as well !" yelled Miyko. Hiku began to unfasten the belt from his jeans.

Serenity looked up at him do this, she cried even more. Hiku doubled his belt over and let Miyko hold serenity in place again. Hiku raised the belt up and brought it whickering down on serenity's already tortured backside. Serenity screamed loudly and tried her best to break free from Miyko, but to no avail.

Again and again and again serenity was beaten. When Hiku got bored with this, he picked serenity up off Miyko's lap and threw her to the ground. Serenity wailed as her raw backside came in contact with the cold hard forest floor. Hiku went over to her and dragged her to the side of the river by her hair.

He and Miyko sloshed into the river until they were waist deep in the cold water. Hiku then held serenity under the water. Serenity gasped, wishing she hadn't, for when she did, water rushed into her mouth and nose. She didn't want to die, she wanted to see her father Inu-yasha again, but if she did die, she would be happy with the sweet nothingness that would follow. Hiku forced serenity deeper into the river, making her head get scratched on the sharp river rocks. Serenity couldn't breathe, she struggled to be held up to breathe, but it didn't happen.

2 minutes later, Hiku pulled serenity out of the river and dragged her back to the shore. Serenity wasn't moving, or breathing. Miyko pouted. "I wanted to make her suffer more" she said as she nuzzled her head on Hiku's shoulder. "We will, shes still alive, hopefully she will come back, if she knows whats good for her" said Hiku as he held Miyko close to him with his arm. Miyko and Hiku walked off back to the house, leaving serenity at the river.

Soon after, serenity coughed up water and blood. She sat up and breathed. Her whole body hurt, she was in agonizing pain, she couldn't even move for a few minutes. "Please Inu-yasha, find me...I wanna see you again, I love you. Im gonna hang on as long as I can so I can see you" whispered serenity.

Serenity stood up, and felt that her panties were gone, she then saw them in the river. She jumped in and got them, hissing at the iciness of the water touching her wounds and her raw bottom. She got her panties and got out of the river. She rung them out in her hands tightly to get most of the water out of them, then she put them on. She nearly cried as her panties came in contact with her backside. She limped through the forest, returning to the house, since she knew she'd never live through the night in the cold weather.

To be continued...


	7. the near death rescue

Serenity sat in a small room in the dark. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" those words Inu-yasha told her rang in her head. "He promised...I know I'll be safe again, but I can only hang on so much longer" whispered serenity. The unmistakable sound of something being sharpened was heard. Serenity cringed, she knew her time was running out. She looked out of a window with bars on it, it was dark, but stars filled the sky. "Huh ? Whats that ?" said serenity. She saw something that looked like a snake flying in the sky, soon more of them came. "Flying snakes ? Why are they here ?" thought serenity.

"Are you sure you saw her here ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes, I saw 2 people really mess her up" responded a woman. "Do you think we should trust her ?" asked Kagome. "Shes the only person who called in about finding Serenity, shes our best lead" said Inu-yasha. Kagome nodded. "Whats your name ?" asked Inu-yasha. "KikyoNakitama" the woman said. Inu-yasha buried his face in his hands, nearly crying. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her" thought Inu-yasha. "She has to be alive, I love her too much too lose her now" said Inu-yasha softly.

The sharpening sounds began to subside, the and sounds of footsteps coming closer to the closet serenity was in. "time to get that cocaine out of you" said Naraku as he opened the door slowly. Serenity was backed into a corner, she was shivering. Naraku grabbed her and laid her stomach down on the floor. He took the sharpened knife and cut serenity's shirt right down the middle. "Please don't cut me open !" pleaded serenity.

Naraku brought the blade up to serenity's neck and cut her slightly. "Be a good little hanyou and shut-up" sneered Naraku. Serenity watched the blood from her neck pool onto the floor in a crimson puddle. Naraku felt around serenity's side and felt where he needed to slice her open. He pressed the sharpened end of the knife onto her side slowly, enjoying serenity's blood-chilling screams.

Serenity tried to break free, but Naraku was too strong and was holding her down. "This should stop you from moving !" said Naraku as he raised the knife and cut serenity deep in her back where her spinal cord was. Serenity screamed in agony, she felt her lower body go numb.

Naraku's twisted smile got sicker as he resumed cutting serenity's side open. After going deep enough, he reached his hand into her and felt around, causing even more wails to come from serenity. "I feel it, now to yank it right out" thought Naraku. Naraku closed his hand around the rock of cocaine and pulled.

Serenity was nearly knocked out from all the pain of her insides being literally pulled apart, all she could do was sob her heart out. Naraku was getting impatient, why weren't the narcotics coming out. He drew a conclusion, the cocaine had embedded into her body almost permanently over the years.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you right now in order to get what I want !" yelled Naraku as he raised the knife up again. Serenity's mind raced, she didn't wasn't to die, she wanted to see her father again. She brought her hand up and closed her eyes, knowing this was no defense and was about to be killed.

After a few seconds, Serenity was wondering why she hadn't been sliced into mincemeat yet. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Naraku was on the floor and looked as if he had been burned, in fact, his clothes were still on fire. He had been pushed back and burned by something, but what ?

Then Serenity saw one of the flying snake-like creatures come in through the barred window. "st-stay back, don't hurt me !" cried serenity. The creature wrapped around serenity and held her tightly. "Whats this ! Whats happening !" thought serenity.

The snake flew towards the window again with serenity entangled in its long body. "I won't fit through those bars ! Put me down !" shouted serenity. Instead of putting her down, the creature flew out of the window and serenity phased right through it. Serenity couldn't believe it, had she really just gone through solid bars ?

Kikyo looked into the distance and sighed. "My soul collectors haven't found her" she said. "They killed her...I just know it, my poor daughter is dead and it's all my fault !" wept Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha...it's not your fault, you tried to stop Serenity from being taken away, which proves that you are not to blame" said Kagome, who was crying as well. "Dry your tears, look" said Kikyo.

Inu-yasha looked up and saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors flying towards them, but what made him really stare was what it was wrapped around. "Serenity, that's her ! We found her !" exclaimed Inu-yasha. The soul collector let Inu-yasha take hold of serenity before it flew off again.

Inu-yasha was overjoyed to see his daughter again, but that lasted for only a second. Serenity's crimson blood was covering his hands, arms, and his clothes. "Serenity, what happened to you !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Im sorry for getting my blood on your clothes, please don't cut me open" whispered serenity. Inu-yasha's eyes widened, he saw that serenity had been cut open, rather deeply in fact.

"We have to get her to a hospital Inu-yasha !" shouted Kagome. "A few miles away is a hospital, go there" said Kikyo. Inu-yasha nodded and ran off with Kagome towards town. "Thank you Kikyo, I'll never forget you !" called Inu-yasha as he kept running. Kikyo smiled a bit and walked off into the forest with her soul collectors lighting the way though the dark paths.

(at the hospital)

Inu-yasha ran into the emergency room and Kagome went to the check in counter. "you stay with serenity for now" said Kagome. Inu-yasha nodded and held serenity closer to him. "Inu-yasha, it hurts...it hurts so bad" said serenity weakly. "im sorry I let this happen Serenity, please hang in there, your gonna be fine" said Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha, they're going to take her into the operating room now" said Kagome. Inu-yasha carried serenity into the halls of the hospital to the operating room. serenity clung to Inu-yasha tightly. "you're going to be fine Serenity, don't be scared" said Inu-yasha. serenity nodded and closed her eyes, feeling Inu-yasha's comfort through the pain she was enduring. "I hope you're right" thought serenity.

To be continued...


	8. the start of unwanted memories

Inu-yasha waited outside the operating room, he couldn't believe Serenity had been so badly wounded. "They said her side was sliced up and her back was cut very deep. Who did this, and why ?" asked Kagome. "I have no idea, but if I ever see the bastard who did this to her..." Inu-yasha's words trailed off, but Kagome saw him clutch his fist so hard that he started to bleed.

"Mr. Tanomoshii, we have some news for you" said a nurse. Inu-yasha stood up and nodded. "First the good news, Serenity looks like shes going to live. The bad news is, shes paralyzed from the waist down" said the nurse.

Inu-yasha's eyes narrowed. "Permanently ?" he asked. "No, since she is half-demon, it should only last for a month" replied the nurse. "Thanks for the news, can we see her now ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes, she fell unconsisous before the operation, she should be waking up soon" said the nurse.

Inu-yasha and Kagome went into the recovery room serenity was in. She was lying on a hospital bed, near her was a monitor that showed her pulse. To no surprise, her pulse was weak. Inu-yasha stood over her and stroked her hair. She looked so weak and helpless, wearing the pink pajama top and pants the hospital supplied didn't help that fact much. "Hang onto life Serenity, don't die yet" whispered Inu-yasha.

Serenity's nearly silent whimper came to Inu-yasha's ears. "She's waking up !" exclaimed Kagome. Serenity slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha...where am I ?" she asked. "In the hospital, how are you feeling ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Dizzy..." said serenity softly. "You just get some rest" asked Kagome. No sooner did Kagome say that, Serenity fell right back to sleep. "You think she notices that she's paralyzed ?" asked Kagome. "She may not know, I'll tell her when she wakes up" said Inu-yasha.

(Later in the night)

Inu-yasha was sleeping in a chair next to serenity. Kagome was in another chair beside Inu-yasha, resting her head on his shoulder. Serenity opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She scooted off the bed, but once she tried to stand up she fell, but her tail cushioned her fall. "Huh ? How come I can't walk ?" thought serenity.

Serenity then felt herself being lifted off the cold floor and onto someone's lap. "Did you fall ?" asked Inu-yasha as he sat Serenity on his knee. Serenity nodded slowly, still puzzled about her inability to walk. "Inu-yasha, how come I can't walk ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha hugged serenity close to him and sighed. "You're paralyzed from the waist down, you won't be able to walk for a month" said Inu-yasha.

Serenity felt tears come to her eyes. This wasn't good, what if Naraku found her again ? She wouldn't be able to run away. Inu-yasha noticed serenity was trembling. He petted her head and placed her back into bed. "Get some rest little one" said Inu-yasha as he pulled the thin sheets over serenity. Serenity tried to go to sleep, but couldn't.

"Naraku...my mother and father are dead because of him. Now he's after me because of what he put inside of me" thought serenity as she felt her side through her pajamas. There were stitches there now. Soon, serenity fell asleep. Her nightmares quickly followed, but this nightmare was different, in this one, she would relive her past.

To be continued...

In the next chapter you shall see how Naraku is connected to Serenity's family and the reason why he killed them. So please be patient, it will be worth the wait.


	9. an agonizing past

Naraku was putting something inside a duffle bag when he was interrupted. "Whatcha got in the bag ?" asked Serenity. "Nothing that concerns you, but its something that will make me a lot of money" replied Naraku in a low voice.

"Serenity, leave your uncle alone and come on !" called her father. Serenity giggled and ran to him and was embraced by him. "Let's go for our walk in the park" said Serenity's mother. Serenity nodded and left the house with both her parents. To her parents, she was the cutest girl in Japan, and the happiest, because she always smiled.

During their walk, something puzzled serenity. Why was Naraku always out late at night? And why did he have funny looking rocks in his duffle bag whenever she secretly looked inside it ? Why would rocks make money ? Unknown to Serenity, all her questions would be answered soon enough.

"I can't believe you Naraku ! How could you use our money in this way !" shouted Serenity's father. Naraku stayed silent. His open duffle bag full of cocaine rocks was on a table. "I used some of your money to buy the first rock of it. I sold them in smaller parts for more money. It was one time thing, but I kept the process of buying more and selling for more than normal up" stated Naraku.

"You're sick, twisted even. If the authorities found out about this, all of us, maybe even serenity would be in jail right now !" shouted Serenity's mother. "Don't be stupid, they don't arrest kids for having cocaine !" shouted Naraku. Right when Naraku said that, he thought of a way to get rid of the only known witnesses , and to permanently silence the one person who could carry the narcotics around and never know it.

(The next day)

Serenity and her parents were in the backyard that was very big and full of tall flowers, much taller than Serenity herself. "The flowers are big and tall Mama ! Can I go pick some ?" asked serenity. "Go ahead Serenity, get some really pretty ones" said her mother. Serenity smiled and ran into the forest-like field of flowers.

While Serenity was in the flower field, Naraku came up to her parents. "Didn't we say we wanted you out of our house ?" asked Father. Naraku said nothing, but reached into his pocket for something. Mother narrowed her eyes, what was her brother reaching for ? When Naraku took his hand out of his pocket, he had a pocket knife in his grasp.

"What are you doing with that ? What are you planning !" shouted Father. Naraku ignored his shouts and clicked up the blade and rushed at Serenity's father. Shocked and in fear at the same time, Serenity's father wasn't quick enough and was pierced in his heart. The loud scream Serenity's mother made as her husband hit the ground was loud enough to scare the birds out of the trees and the flower field.

Naraku quickly finished her off by jabbing the knife into her forehead, then her heart. Naraku had warm crimson blood on his hands, he loved the feeling of it. He watched the blood gush out from his victims' wounds and he grinned wickedly.

Serenity ran out of the flower field carrying a bunch of flowers in her arms. "Mama ? Daddy ? I heard screaming, whats goin-"

Serenity couldn't say anymore. Naraku was still standing there, the blood covered pocket knife was still in his hand, and he seemed to be licking the blade. She saw her mother and father on the ground near each other. Blood was pooling around them, and blood still gushing out. "M-mama...Daddy..." whispered serenity.

She dropped the flowers she was holding and ran over to them. She threw herself on her mother and father's body and wept. Her white and blue summer dress was stained with their blood. "Mama...Daddy...wake up ! Stop bleeding and wake up ! Please ! I love you, don't leave me !" wailed serenity. Just when Serenity thought nothing could get any worse, it did.

Serenity was stabbed deep in her shoulder. She fell to the ground, blood spraying out of her wound. Naraku removed the knife from her shoulder and dragged her into the house. She was thrown into the damp cellar.

She tried to get up, but was in too much pain to even move. She couldn't get the sight of her mother and father dead out of her mind. She would never forget the way their bodies were getting cold as she wept on them.

Naraku pulled her up by her hair and placed the knife to her side, stabbed her open, and slashed down with much force. Serenity screamed, hollered and wailed loudly. Her blood splattered on the floor and Naraku threw her down in it. He took a rock of narcotics in a plastic bag and stuffed into serenity's side.

Serenity pleaded for him to stop hurting her, but to no avail. She was powerless to the pain. All she could do was scream in pure agony as the rock of cocaine was shoved inside of her.

After that, Naraku was gone. Her mom and dad were gone. Her whole life for the next 3 years was gone. She was taken to an orphanage. A none-too-friendly one at that. She worked everyday, hardly got fed, and wasn't allowed baths. Naraku soon came to the orphanage and told the owner that Serenity was never to be adopted, but he shall return to get her out once he felt the heat from the murder he had committed had died down.

3 years dragged by, Serenity never laughed, giggled, or smiled in that time span. Serenity stayed at that orphanage, whenever she spoke out of turn or didn't do her chores right, she was beaten with a wire hanger all over her back until she bled, and she'd get more for bleeding too much during this. Every night she cried in her bed, which Yamasaki the owner never washed the sheets for.

All the nights she didn't cry is when she was too tired to even manage a whimper. Serenity never had dreams, she had nightmares. Seeing her parents dead right in front of her eyes, blood gushing from their bodies and pooling onto the ground.

Serenity woke up in shock, she was sweating and shaking all over. She looked over and saw Inu-yasha and Kagome sleeping near her hospital bed. She couldn't move her legs, which meant she wasn't dreaming anymore. She flopped her head back onto the pillow and continued to shake. "Mama...Daddy...I miss you so much..." whispered serenity.

To be continued…

Sad huh ? Tell me what you think in a review.


	10. one month later

Everything seemed back, Inu-yasha and Serenity were back at home. "Come on Serenity, walk towards me" said Inu-yasha. Serenity slowly stood up and moved her right foot forward. "You're doing it ! Keep at it !" called Inu-yasha. Serenity moved her left foot forward, but she buckled at the knees and fell down.

Inu-yasha went over to her and picked her up. "Aww, it's alright. You tried" said Inu-yasha. Serenity sighed and looked up at Inu-yasha. "Will I ever be able walk again ?" asked serenity. "You will, you just have to keep trying" said Inu-yasha, reassuringly.

(Later)

Inu-yasha was in the kitchen chopping up carrots with a knife. Surprising he was able to do this while talking to Kagome on the phone. "Yes, shes trying to walk right now in the other room" said Inu-yasha.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that she hasn't recovered yet ?" asked Kagome. "She lost the ability to walk, you can't just snap back in only a month ! I don't know what that nurse was talking about !" shouted Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha then heard a loud thump sound. "Serenity jest fell down, I'll call you back" said Inu-yasha as he hung up.

Inu-yasha went into the living room, forgetting to set down the knife he was using. He saw serenity on the floor, trying to get up. "Are you alright, that fall sounded pretty bad" said Inu-yasha. Serenity was about to respond, but then she saw that Inu-yasha was holding a knife.

Her eyes widened at the sight, her mind tried to grasp the situation, but all she could focus on was the horror of being cut open again. "Serenity ? Is something wrong ?" asked Inu-yasha. He came closer to serenity to try to pick her up, but Serenity scooted away from him. "Whats the matter ? Tell me !" said Inu-yasha in a stern voice.

Serenity slowly got up and ran upstairs to her room, all while screaming. "What the hell ? Whats the matter with her ?" thought Inu-yasha. Then, a thought struck him, did Serenity just _run_ upstairs ? "She can walk, no, run ! Shes healed !" thought Inu-yasha. He set the knife down on the counter and ran upstairs to Serenity's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away ! Please don't cut me open !" cried serenity from inside. Inu-yasha's eyes widened in shock. "Cut you open ? Why would I do that ?" asked Inu-yasha calmly. He then heard serenity's muffled cries from inside her room. He quickly opened the door and saw her on her bed crying into the pillow.

Inu-yasha sat next to her and patted her back. "Tell me whats the matter little one" said Inu-yasha softly. Serenity sat up and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "You scared me when you had that knife..." said serenity. "Its not like I was going to cut you open or anything" said Inu-yasha.

Serenity immediately clung to Inu-yasha and whimpered. "Please don't cut me open, it hurts more than I can stand !" cried serenity. "Do you still hurt from being cut open a month ago ?" asked Inu-yasha. "No, but seeing a knife brings back terrible memories" said serenity. "Tell me about them" said Inu-yasha.

Serenity clung to Inu-yasha tighter and began to tell him everything. How Naraku killed her mom and dad, how she was cut open and had something shoved inside of her. She told him every single thing that had happened before he had adopted her.

Inu-yasha was cut deeply emotionally, he couldn't believe Serenity had gone though so much hardship. "I wont let anyone harm you ever again, I swear it" said Inu-yasha. "Promise ?" asked serenity. "I promise" said Inu-yasha. He kissed serenity forehead and patted her back. Serenity lowered her head and sighed. "I can feel it, he's coming...what ever that fire was that burned him didn't kill him. Please don't let him try to take me again..." thought serenity.

To be continued...


	11. a bit of counseling never helps

Serenity couldn't go to sleep that night. It may have been the fact that she wasn't tired. Or maybe since she was scared that Naraku might come and get her again. The darkness of her room was calming. It reminded her of whenever she was beaten so much that she fell into unconsciousness. Being surrounded by still darkness, sweet, blissful unconsciousness.

Then her heart skipped 2 beats as she heard footsteps coming towards her room. She quickly hid under the covers and shivered. The door was opened and she heard breathing. The footsteps came closer, and closer...still closer. From under the covers, she saw someone's hand start reaching over to pull back the covers. She nearly cried out since she was so scared. The covers were pulled back; she closed her eyes and screamed in horror.

"Serenity ? You can't sleep either ?" asked the calm voice. Serenity opened her eyes and saw Inu-yasha looking down at her. A wave a relief passed over her. "nuh-uh, I can't sleep" she said softly. "Me neither, I came in to check up on you" said Inu-yasha as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you think Naraku is gonna come for me again ?" asked Serenity. Inu-yasha glanced at Serenity, blown away by the sudden question. "Will he ?" she asked again, less audio in her voice this time. "No, not while you're with me" said Inu-yasha. "Thank you" Serenity responded. "Do you dream ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Dream ?" asked Serenity. "Yeah, when you sleep, what do you dream about ?" he asked.

Serenity lowered her head. "Nightmares, never dreams" she said. "Ohh...don't you remember anything nice about your dreams ?" Inu-yasha asked in a worried tone. "I don't remember the last dream I had that was worth remembering. But what I've always wished for has happened in the nightmares. The one wish I wanted more than seeing my mom and dad again" said Serenity. "What is your wish ?" he asked. "Cant tell you, if I do, it wont happen" said Serenity. "You believe that ? It must be something good" Inu-yasha said. "Yeah, it is" assured Serenity.

Inu-yasha patted his knee, and Serenity sat on it. "Are you alright with telling me all this ? I mean, im no doctor, but it's easy to see you've been through too much for someone your age" said Inu-yasha. "Well, kind of...do you want me to stop telling you ?" asked Serenity. "No, it's good to get all of your emotions out. I know someone who might be able to listen to your problems" Inu-yasha said. "Who ?" asked Serenity. "An old friend who owes me a favor" said Inu-yasha.

(The next day, at counseling office)

"Thanks for being able to see her on such short notice, Miroku" said Inu-yasha. "Not a problem. You say she's your adopted daughter, correct ?" asked Miroku. "Yes, she's in need of counseling. You think you can help her ?" asked Inu-yasha. "What happened to her ?" asked Miroku. "She was abused...severely" Inu-yasha said in a low voice. Miroku looked more serious than ever. "How so ?" he asked. "She'll tell you if she wants" said Inu-yasha. Serenity came into the room and bowed.

Inu-yasha got up and left the room after patting Serenity on her head. "Hello there Serenity-chan" greeted Miroku. "Hi" said serenity dryly. "Im Igamu Miroku, I'll be speaking with you today" said Miroku. "'bout what ?" asked Serenity, she didn't know. "Your past, your father tells me you were abused" said Miroku.

Serenity looked at the floor. "You don't have to tell me about it, have a seat. We'll talk about something else" Miroku said. Serenity nodded and sat down in a chair across from Miroku. "So, tell me about yourself. What do you like ?" asked Miroku.

"Well...I like looking up at the sky" responded Serenity. "Interesting, do you have a favorite color ?" he asked. "Blue" she said quickly. "What do you want to be when you grow up ?" he asked. "You think I'll live that long ?" Serenity asked, her eyes filled with hope. Miroku sweat-dropped. "Of course you will !" comforted Miroku.

After writing a few things down in notebook, Miroku talked Serenity again. "Wanna tell me about your past ?" he asked. Serenity's eyes widened and she glared at Miroku coldly. "That's none of your business Mr. Igamu" said Serenity sharply. "But I just asked a simple question !" Miroku exclaimed. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS !" yelled Serenity with such intensity that Miroku was flung against a wall. "Okay then..." said Miroku in a tiny voice. Serenity breathed in and out and lowered her head. "Sorry..." she whimpered.

(Later)

"Did you talk enough with Miroku ?" asked Inu-yasha. "He's too nosy, he wanted to know too much stuff" said Serenity. Inu-yasha sweat-dropped as he read the note Miroku gave him before they had left the office.

Inu-yasha,

Your daughter was nice to talk to. Yet...well, thanks to her, I'll be needing to consult my doctor since I can't hear very well now. Still, Serenity was 'nice' to talk to.

Sincerely,

Igamu Miroku

Ps. your bill is 7,000 yen.

To be continued...

A bit off topic, but I thought I'd add a silly-ish chapter. Read and review or no update.


	12. Naraku returns, Kagome falls

The afternoon was quieter than usual. That's how it seemed before Serenity even opened her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes, awaking from her slumber. She was on the living room couch, and saw Kagome near her reading a novel of some sort.

"You're awake ? You've been asleep for a few hours" said Kagome. "Why are you here ? Where's Inu-yasha ?" asked Serenity sleepily. "He went to the store, he was going to take you, but you were sleeping. So I came over to watch you" said Kagome. "Watch me do what ?" asked Serenity. "Not that kind, im just taking care of you for a while" said Kagome with a smile.

"Doesn't it hurt when you do that ? It hurts when I try to smile" said Serenity. "It does ?" Kagome asked in a worried tone. "Uh-huh...I didn't smile for a long time. So now it hurts when I try to" serenity sighed. "Then we're gonna have to fix that !" Kagome said in cheery voice as she pulled Serenity's ears softly. "How is this helping ?" asked Serenity. "You're too serious for a kid, ever had fun ?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, about 3 years ago when my mom and dad were alive, I had fun with them. Everyday was fun back then" Serenity said. "What'd you do ?" asked Kagome. "We went for walks, walking was fun" said Serenity, softly. "Want to go on a walk now ?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Okay, let me go get my shoes" Serenity said as she went upstairs. Kagome nodded and began to write a note for Inu-yasha incase he came back while they were gone.

Serenity went into her room and reached under her bed. She felt around for her shoes and pulled them out and began to put them on. As she did, she looked at the window and terror enclosed around her heart at what she saw.

The piercing red eyes of Naraku seemed to look through her and read her soul. A soul full of fear. "Leave" Serenity whispered. Naraku grinned a sick grin and punched at the window, breaking it. Serenity screamed and ran downstairs. Naraku climbed into the room and ran after her.

"Kagome-sama ! Kagome-sama !" screamed Serenity. "Serenity ? What's the matter !" cried Kagome. "Naraku ! He's alive !" shouted Serenity. "Naraku ? Is he…?" Kagome didn't finish. "Yes, if you are wondering how the little one was abused, thank me. Now give her to me so I can take what is mine" Naraku sneered. Serenity hid behind Kagome and cried. "Its okay Serenity, I wont let him hurt you" Kagome assured.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and rushed at them. Kagome shoved Naraku away, into a wall. "Serenity, hide now !" Kagome commanded. Serenity nodded and hid behind the couch. After staggering to his feet, Naraku caught Kagome off guard and punched her in the stomach. Kagome fell to the floor and sputtered blood from her mouth. "I guess I'll have to do away with you as well" Naraku said as he took something from his pocket. Kagome gasped, Naraku was holding a pocket knife.

She tried to get up but felt a stab to her back. She screamed in pure agony as she became limp. Naraku held her up by her hair and smirked as he placed the blood covered blade to her neck. "NO ! Kagome-sama !" Serenity yelled as she ran at Naraku and pushed him down. He grunted and noticed that the blade had stabbed him in the side as he fell.

"Are you okay, Kagome ?" Serenity asked as she kneeled next to Kagome. "Serenity...run, get out of here" Kagome breathed weakly. "No ! I can't leave ! You'll be killed !" Serenity bawled. "Behind you...RUN !" Kagome shouted.

Serenity looked behind her just as Naraku stabbed the knife at her, cutting the side of her face. "You little bitch, hold still !" Naraku cursed. Serenity was silent, the blood running down her face and her neck. Another stab came from the knife, but Serenity moved just in time. Kagome's loud screech echoed throughout the house.

Serenity looked back and saw Kagome, her eyes dilated. Her body surrounded by her blood. Serenity knew she was dead, the scent of death was in the air. "Now for you !" shouted Naraku. Serenity tried to run, but Naraku grabbed her tail and lifted her off the ground.

"Now that I finally have you, I guess I'll have a little fun with you before I kill you and take those narcotics out of you" Naraku said with a lustful grin. Serenity shivered violently, tears and blood running down her face.

When Inu-yasha arrived from the store, he froze. Kagome was on the floor, drenched in her own crimson blood. "Kagome !" Inu-yasha yelled as he dropped the bags he had and kneeled next to her. "Please don't be dead ! Please !" Inu-yasha pleaded, tears coming to his eyes.

Kagome's eyes showed some life and she whispered very softly, "Naraku...has Serenity..." Inu-yasha then felt Kagome's entire body go limp and cold. "Naraku...damn him, damn him to hell !" Inu-yasha roared. Inu-yasha ran off into the night, following the scent of blood from Naraku's wound.

To be continued...


	13. Final resting place

Maru-sha: As Haruko would say, "It's the Climax !" This will be the last chapter of Kindred Soul. I thank you all for reading and reviewing my first successful Angst story. This story is devoted to my friend and fellow author, Randall Flagg2.

Inu-yasha ran as fast as he was able, following the scent of Naraku's blood. He had never been so full of hellish rage before. Kagome had been killed, and his daughter was probably suffering the same fate, or worse. After nearly an hour of searching, he found an abandoned cabin and ran up to it. 2 figures then jumped down from the rooftop and in front of Inu-yasha.

"Out of the way, I have to go inside to save my daughter !" Inu-yasha yelled. "Sorry, but you can't do that" said the woman. "Naraku is having his way with her as we speak" added the man. "Who are you to stop me ?" Inu-yasha growled. "I am Hiku" the man said. "And I am Miyko. You won't pass us !" she said.

"Wanna bet !" Inu-yasha shouted as he jumped up and slashed his claws at them both. The sound of his claws hitting steel came to his ears. Hiku and Miyko had blocked his claws with steel poles. "I think he's serious about getting back that bitch" Hiku assumed. Miyko nodded and ran at Inu-yasha and swung her steel rod at Inu-yasha.

He jumped out of the way, but was shocked when he was hit in his side. "Surprised ? These rods can extend by our own free will" Miyko said with insane laughter. Hiku extended his rod and swung at him this time.

Inu-yasha jumped onto the rod and ran on it perfectly balanced then punched Hiku in the face. "Hiku !" Miyko cried. Inu-yasha took advantage of this and aerial-kicked her in the chest sending her flying backwards into a brick wall.

The loud cracking sound of Miyko's head impacting with the wall was sure sign she was dead. "Well, that was easy" Inu-yasha said, turning to walk away. Hiku painfully stood up and gripped his steel pipe and make it extend right in Inu-yasha's direction.

In a split second, Inu-yasha was hanging in the air in horrible pain. His shoulder had been impaled by Hiku's weapon. Hiku stood up and slammed Inu-yasha on the ground before yanking the rod out of him forcefully.

Inu-yasha weakly stood up and soaked his claws in his blood. "Blades of Blood !" Inu-yasha shouted, slashing at the air. Hiku gasped as he saw the sharp red blades coming at him. He raised his weapon to block them, but the blades shredded through the steel and his own body. It was over, Hiku had been sliced into mincemeat and Miyko had a pulverized skull. "Don't worry Serenity, I'm coming" Inu-yasha thought as he entered the cabin.

Inside, Serenity was locked inside of a cold cellar. "This cant be, he killed Kagome...it's my fault, I should've saved her !" the young hanyou cried. She searched the damp cellar for a way out, but to no avail. Then she gasped, she took in a whiff of air and her hopes went up. "Inu-yasha...he's coming" she thought. Naraku then entered the cellar, clutching his pocket knife.

"Trying to find a way out ? Hmm ?" Naraku asked as he approached Serenity, then slapped her across the face and onto the floor. She stood up and tried to run for the door, but he punched her hard in the stomach.

Serenity coughed and hacked up a sizable amount of blood. Naraku kneeled next to her, and held her down with one hand. Serenity screamed for all she was worth, but to no avail.

Naraku held the blade of the knife to her chest and began ripping her shirt and overalls open. "What are you doing ? What are you gonna do ?" Serenity screamed. "If you must know, I'm about to use you to the fullest before I do away with you" Naraku replied. Slowly, he cut lower and lower, exposing more of Serenity's body by the second. "Stop...please, what do you mean by using me to the fullest ?" Serenity whined.

Naraku grinned and slid his fingers up Serenity's barely covered side, up her body, along her neck and across her cheek. Serenity shivered from his cold fingers caressing her body. "Leave me alone !" she screamed, pushing Naraku away with one hand.

He smirked at her weak attempt, but was caught off guard and was forced against a wall by an impact of bluish flames. "Those flames...was I the one who pushed him away last time ?" Serenity thought.

"You little bitch !" Naraku shouted as he got up and stabbed Serenity in her shoulder. She shrieked loudly enough for the windows to get cracks in them. "Yes, scream...it makes it more enjoyable for me" Naraku sneered, twisting the blade around in the stab wound. Serenity fell to the floor, her body surging with agonizing pain. Naraku grinned and stood up and was about to take down his pants, but heard someone coming.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down and Inu-yasha ran in with a look of pure rage on his face. "So you found us, eh ?" Naraku asked with a grin.

"You bastard...you've been after Serenity this whole time, so why did you kill Kagome ?" Inu-yasha snarled.

"She was in the way, she tried to protect this filthy half-breed. How fitting for you to be so close to her when you are exactly like her" Naraku cackled.

That comment made Inu-yasha lose it. He charged at Naraku and slashed him across his chest. Blood gushed all over the floor, but Naraku remained standing. "That tickled...I've grown used to pain over time, so it's futile to try to hurt me" he said maliciously.

Inu-yasha then noticed Serenity lying on the floor, clutching her shoulder tightly. "You shouldn't have looked away !" Naraku yelled, kicking Inu-yasha in the chest. Inu-yasha felt the air escape his lungs as he fell to the floor. "Inu-yasha-sama !" Serenity cried. "I'm alright," he said standing up quickly. "I'm gonna make sure he won't hurt you ever again !"

Naraku merely shrugged and charged at Inu-yasha, jabbing the knife at him in different places at rapid speed. Inu-yasha dodged each one and caught Naraku's hand. He twisted his hand all the way around and kicked him in the chest.

Naraku coughed up some blood and then snapped his wrist back into place with a sickening crack. "He's a monster..." Inu-yasha thought. "Please don't die Inu-yasha..." Serenity thought.

Inu-yasha grabbed Naraku by the shoulders and bashed his head into his. The color in Naraku's eyes faded as he fell to the floor. "Now to finish you !" Inu-yasha shouted as he raised his claws and slashed at Naraku. Suddenly, Naraku opened his eyes and grabbed Inu-yasha's arm and threw him into a wall, leaving an imprint in it.

Grabbing the knife he had dropped, Naraku ran at Inu-yasha, aiming for his heart. At the last second, Inu-yasha jumped and kicked Naraku in the chest with both feet. He flew into a wall and slid onto the floor, his blood being to pool around him. The pocket knife still clutched in his grasp.

"It's done..." Inu-yasha said, facing Serenity. He kneeled next to her and embraced her tightly. "Inu-yasha..." she said softly. "Yes ?" he asked. "Now I feel safe...I want to call you father now" she said.

Inu-yasha smiled and held her tighter. "Thank you" he said. Serenity then wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha and returned his embrace. She fell so warm and at peace in his arms.

What they didn't notice was Naraku's hand grasp the knife tight and his body became animate again. He slowly limped over to them and with one final attempt, he stabbed Inu-yasha in the back. Inu-yasha let out a howl that would raise the dead. He fell over on his side, his eyes dilating.

"Father !" Serenity cried as she nudged Inu-yasha over and over again. He took Serenity's hand and held it and whispered something. "I'm sorry..." were the last words that escaped his mouth. Serenity felt his hand lose its grip around hers and she held back a sob.

She stood up, her hair shading her eyes. Naraku had lost all his strength and was slowly dying on the floor. She stepped over to him and looked down on him. Rage began to form inside of her. She yanked the knife out of his hand and held it up to her face. "Uncle Naraku...burn in hell" she said.

After that, she jabbed him in the heart with no regrets. She watched his blood gush out of his chest and pool around her bare feet. Somehow, she wasn't satisfied with his death. She took the knife again and began stabbing him over and over everywhere she saw fit to. In his eyes, his forehead, stomach, arms and finally his neck.

The reoccurring pain in her side came and she stabbed herself in the side. After letting out a bitter cry, she reached her own hand into her side and felt around for some time. With a few good pulls, she ripped out a blood-covered bag with a rock of cocaine in it.

"This is what he wanted...well he can have it" she thought, stuffing the cocaine into Naraku's mouth and down his throat. Now she was sure he was dead. If not from a stab to the heart or multiple stab wounds, then from the possible drug 'overdose'.

She then fell to her knees and crawled over to Inu-yasha. He was long dead by that time. Serenity laid herself near him and whispered. "I'm done Inu-yasha...Kagome...Mama and Daddy, you all can rest now..." she whispered, breathing her last breath, free of all worry. A few moments later, she died.

The End

Maru-sha: And this has been my best Angst story. Hope you all enjoyed this (in some sick way). Thanks again.


End file.
